Amethyst
Amethyst is one of the Crystal Gems and deuteragonists in Steven Universe. Appearance Amethyst has long, very pale, light-purple hair which covers her left eye. She has plump lips and lilac-purple skin, and a heavier build than the other Crystal Gems. She wears a dark purple, off-shoulder tunic with a black tank top underneath, black leggings with a star shape cut out on her knees, a smaller rip above the cut out on the left leg, and white boots. Her gemstone is an amethyst which is embedded in her chest. She is slightly taller than Steven but shorter than the other Crystal Gems. In "Beach Party", she wears a dark violet tank top, pale green fanny pack, lavender shorts, and has her hair in a ponytail. Other than that her other appearances are the same. Personality Amethyst is fun and care-free. Loud and full of laughter, she finds everything amusing, but can be very emotional and isn't afraid to act on impulse. She is also shown to be a comic-relief. She has overall bad manners, including chewing with her mouth open and picking her nose. She doesn't like her things to be neat, as shown when Pearl cleans up her room, only for her to make it a mess again in " Together Breakfast" and claims to have a system for it. In relation to Steven, she tends to indulge him more and partake in activities with him. She is the Crystal Gem who is the hardest to crack in emotional situations. She also has a funny chuckle which is exposed when she's having fun. She seems to love eating and sleeping, as she has been seen eating and/or resting far more than the other Gems (even though Gems don't need to eat or sleep). Abilities All Gems have the ability to summon a weapon, shapeshift, fuse with other Gems, and retreat into their gems after becoming injured to heal. When activating her gem, she summons an energy whip. She can fuse with Pearl to form Opal as seen in "Giant Woman", Garnet to form Sugilite in "Coach Steven", and Garnet and Pearl to form Alexandrite in "Fusion Cuisine". She can also rapidly roll in a ball-like shape when attacking enemies as seen in "Watermelon Steven". Trivia *Amethyst is the Birthstone of February. * She dances less serious for fusing with Pearl to form Opal in "Giant Woman", but in "Coach Steven" she puts more effort into her fusion dance with Garnet. * She is one of the characters whose design changed from the pilot to the series, Amethyst's design changed the least besides Steven, these changes include: Removal of gold ring around gem. Her top changed from long-sleeved to strap-like. Circle shaped holes in her leggings changed to star shaped. Removal of hair clip. Boots changed from fold-over to regular. Removal of fanny pack, though it makes an appearance in "Beach Party". From a darker skin tone to a lighter one and messier hair to a less messy one. * The amethyst stone is often associated with the Greek god Dionysus, the god of wine and intoxication. This could be the reason behind her impulsive and self-indulgent nature. * She has a funny chuckle, "huh-HEH," which she often exclaims when having fun like in the episodes "Cat Fingers" and "So Many Birthdays." * "Frybo" is the first episode that neither Amethyst nor Garnet appeared in. "Garnet's Universe" is the second episode that neither Amethyst nor Pearl appeared in. * She has shape-shifted multiple times into a variety of different objects and living things: "Dumb Police" Officer Cat Steven Seal Wolf Wrestler (The Purple Puma) Blue Jay Pearl Shark Mean Baby Tiny Car Piñata Dogcopter (Regular Dogcopter, Dogcopter with a boombox for a head, and Dogcopter with Amethyst's own head) Baseball bat Tennis racket Ball Muscular Steven Fly Head * At New York Comic Con, Rebecca Sugar revealed that Amethyst's designs and color palette are based off of Adventure Time's Lumpy Space Princess due to her earlier work on that show. * Although Pearl claims that all Gems can shapeshift, Amethyst is the only Gem that is regularly seen shapeshifting. * Temple Door Amethyst * Amethyst's Gate * It is revealed in "Steven the Sword Fighter" that out of all the Gems, Amethyst usually ends up getting hurt and having to retreat to her gem to regenerate the most. * In "Secret Team", Amethyst revealed that she can't shapeshift when she is freaking out. * Amethyst is the only Gem not shown crying. * Amethyst is shown blushing for the first time in "An Indirect Kiss", her blushes are shown to be a darker purple. * Amethyst possibly knows Spanish as she says "Mi Torta" in "Monster Buddies", which translates to "My cake". * Amethyst, Sugilite, and Alexandrite are the only Gems who haven't been seen bubbling away a gemstone. * Rebecca has revealed in a interview that Amethyst's room is the closest to her actual lifestyle. * Amethyst is seen pulling her weapon the least as she prefers to fight by shapeshifting. * According to creator Rebecca Sugar, Amethyst's dancing/fighting style is based off of dancehall and club dancing. * Amethyst shares the same gem placement with the Invisible Gem Monster, that being their chest. Credit *Steven Universe Wiki Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Friendly characters Category:Hungry characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Heroines Category:Aliens Category:Mischievous characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Purple Category:Chaotic Good